Unseen Force
by RobinLover321
Summary: Based on the Teen Titans episode Apprentice, Robin is forced into being Slade's apprentice. Can Batman and the batfamily save Robin from this fate, or will Robin be in Slade's clutches forever. Read to find out. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Unseen Force - A Young justice Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: Hey guys what's up. Ok so I'm starting a new story and if the summery makes no since to you then message me and I'll explain it. Ok so in this story the ages are going to be a little mixed up.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice is not owned by be. If it was it would have Starfire in it. **

**Bruce: no clue**

**Dick: 15 **

**Damian: 18 **

**Jason: 21**

**Tim: 23**

**Terry: 25**

"Young masters, it's time to wake up." Alfred called up the stairs. Jason and Tim sleepily walked into the dining room; Alfred already had their plates out. Today they were having scrambled eggs, bacon, an apple, and orange juice. Damien came in shortly after. Unlike his brothers, he was wide awake and alert.

"Hello father." Damian said as he came in.

"Hello Damian." Bruce replied looking up at his sons. He noticed that Dick and Terry were not up yet. "Hey Alfred, can you go wake up Dick and Terry?" he asked his father figure.

"Very well, sir." Alfred met Terry on the stairway. "Good morning master Terry."

"Morning Alfred, what's up?" Terry, the oldest son of Bruce Wayne, asked.

"Master Dick has still not woken up yet, so I am going to wake him."

"Oh I can do that." Alfred gave him a skeptical look. "Come on Alfred don't give me that look. I'll be right back." Terry ran back up the stairs, towards Dick's room. Behind him at the bottom of the stairs, Alfred shook his head in amusement.

Terry stopped in front of Dick's room. The air was silent. Not a rustle of sheets, or even the soft sound of his younger brother sleeping. Slowly Terry opened the door. The bed was made, the room was clean. But Terry didn't see the hyperactive, ebony haired boy anywhere. A slight breeze blew through the room, making goose bumps to rise on the tip of his skin. The window in the corner of the room was slightly open, enough for a small body to get in and out. Terry looked outside, and there was Dick, sitting on a tree branch that was attached to a huge oak tree. This was one of Dick's favorite places to just be alone and think whenever he neede it.

"Hey Dickie-Bird!" Terry yelled.

"What?!" Dick yelled right back.

"Come on in, breakfast is ready."

"Ok, coming." Dick flipped off the branch and landed in a crouch position in the middle of the room. He turned to look Terry right in the eye. "Race ya." he was running before he even finished his sentence.

"Why you little..." Terry race after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unseen Force -Young Justice**

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I wish I did. **

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? So here's a new chapter. _**

They raced throughout the house. Up and down stairs, threw rooms, down the hallways and intto doors, they ran. As they ran into the dining room, the occupants watched with a trained eye. Jason and Tim bet on who would win the chase; Jason had Terry and Tim had Dick. Dick jumped over the chairs and flipped off the walls, making it harder for Terry to catch him. He even flipped over the table to finalize his win.

"HA. I win!" Dick smiled.

"Yeah. Y-you won." Terry panted. He was out of breath. Terry knew that the acrobat was fast, but didn't realize until now how fast he was. Jason grumbled as he handed Tim A twenty dollar bill. "So what were you doing outside earlier?" Terry asked, even though he had an idea. Dick seemed to stiffen but relaxed a second later.

"No reason. I woke up early to watch the sunrise. You know I like to do that. That's all." Terry also knew that he only did that when he was upset about something. Bruce eyed his youngest son. "Oh Bruce, I'm going to Babs house today to work on a history project, so I might be a little late tonight." Dick said looking up at Bruce.

"Alright, just be back be for nine. Is anyone else in your group or is it just you and Barbra there?" Bruce asked.

"Oh Dickie-bird and Barbra together and alone. Bruce, I think it's about time you gave him "The Talk". Don't you think, Bruce?" The older boys gave Jason a horrified look. Dick's face went tomato red. He gave Jason a terrifying glare; it was almost as bad as Bruce's "Bat-glare".

"What!? No Way am i ever going to have "The Talk" with Bruce. I already had sexED at school, and i'm not going through that ever again. Besides Artemis, Bettet, and John are going to be threre too. So shut it." Dick grew even redder at the looks the boys were giving him.

"Ok Ok. Just be sure to be back before nine." Bruce took a sip of his coffee.

"Ok can do."

They finished with their breakfast and got ready for school or work. Dick and Damian rode their skateboards to school. Bruce had gotten Dick a new skateboard after the one he had gotten from his parents before they died, was destroyed by some bullies. They got there right as the bell rang for them to go to class. Dick and Damian sepparated after a hug from Dick. Dick met Artemis and Barbra at his locker. They walked to class together. Right as they walked in, the final bell rang.

"Thank you for finally joining us Mr. Grayson, Miss Crock, and Miss Gordon." the teacher said. They smiled sheepishly. They day passed quickly, but Dick still couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unseen Force - Young Justice**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the kind of long wait, this past week had been exams and so I had to cram stuff. My brain was fried. Well here's a new chapter. **

The day passed with no problems. Dick, Artemis, Barbra, Bettet, and John, a kid with brown hair and blue eyes (kinda tall) that was in their history class, rode in Barbra's car, towards her house. The house was a baby blue, two-story house. Barbra lead them towards the living room.

"Do y'all want snacks?" she asked.

"Sure." they all said. Barbra pooped a few bags of popcorn, got a few bags of candy and soft drinks.

"Ok I got popcorn, candy and drinks. Who wants what?" Barbra asked.

"Popcorn and a drink please." Both Artemis and Dick said at the same time. The three others laughed at them. Barbra passed out the snacks as they started on their history project.

"Hey Dick are you sure you don't want any candy?" Bettet teased.

"Come on Bettet, you know Bruce would kill me if I had a lot of sugar. He would never let me hang over with Babs anymore." Dick whined.

"Yeah I know. I just like to see you squirm." Bettet smiled a smile that reminded of the Joker when he was in one of his moods. Dick shivered involuntary at that thought.

"Please don't smile like that again. Please it gives me the creeps." Dick shivered again. The others gave his a blank or confused look.

"Why does it give you the creeps? It's not that creepy." Artemis asked.

"Remember a month ago I got kidnapped?" Dick didn't look at any of them, he worked on the project. The room had gotten quiet very quickly. No one dared to breathe.

"Yeah I remember." Artemis said quietly.

"Well I got kidnapped by The Joker and that smile kind of reminded me of his smile when he.." Dick trailed off, lost in memories. The others silently started to work on the project too. Nobody wanted to remember the pain they had felt when they found out he had been kidnapped, _again_.

(Time skip)

They had been working for hours, and they still weren't done. They were about three-fourths finished. That's when Dick's phone began to ring. But only he knew that it wasn't his phone ringing. He smiled apologetically at the others, and went into the hallway to answer the call.

"Hey."

"We need you down at the docks, now!" a voice, who he knew was Jason, whispered yelled.

"Ok, ETA five minutes." Dick walked back to the group. "Hey guys, I have to go. Bruce wants me back home."

"Alright bye." they all said. Barbra offered to see him off. At the door they said their good-byes. Barbra was turning to close the door when she remembered that she hadn't told him when the next meeting was. She turned but saw that he was already gone.

**Ok so that's my new chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing on this story. **

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Unseen Force - Young Justice**

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: Hey guys and girls. It's now Christmas break. YEAH! So since its Christmas break I will be updating more so keep reviewing. Thanks.**

Dick, now Robin, arrived at the scene not five minutes later. Batman and Nightwing (Terry) were battling Bane. Red Robin (Tim) And Renegade (Damian) were fighting Bane's men and Red Hood (Jason) was defusing the bomb that Bane had planted on the side of the warehouse. Robin decided that Red Robin and Renegade need the most help.

They soon finished off the men when more men in black and orange uniforms, came out of the shadows. These men were tougher to defeat than Bane's men. They were more trained. Even though they were tougher, the heroes finished them off. (They didn't kill them. the batfamily doesn't kill) A movement in the shadows caught his attention. There was a faint outline of a figure, one that no one without a trained eye could see. It quickly disappeared. Robin followed him, keeping on his trail.

The figure kept running, farther and farther away from the crime scene. It suddenly stopped underneath a street lamp. The man had a uniform similar to the other men; the mask was what was half orange and black. Robin glared at the man, hatred rolling off of him in waves. "What are _you _doing here? Robin growled.

"You know very well why I am here. My offer still stands the same as last time." Slade answered.

"I'll _never _become your apprentice Slade." Robin said with so much hatred in his voice.

"I would think again if I was you." That was the last thing Robin heard. The man that had knocked him out picked him up and slugged him over his shoulder. Slade sent up a flare into the sky.

Back with the Batfamily, Bane saw the fare. Bane's scared expression changed into one of a victorious warrior. Batman saw this and motioned for the fellow batkids to watch out for an signs of a trap. Bane pulled out of nowhere, a large laser gun. He fired at all of the Bats, his aim true. The laser hit them all in the chest, and they were enveloped in darkness. When they all came to, Bane and his men were gone.

"No! They got a way! We have to go after them." Red Hood yelled. He started to get out of his grappling hook, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see Batman's stern but slightly tired face. "We'll go after him tomorrow. Right now we go home. It's late and you have to go to work tomorrow." Batman said. They were almost to the place where they parked their vehicles, when Tim said something that froze all of their hearts.

"Hey has anyone seen Robin?"

**Hey y'all. I'm so glad it's Christmas Break. Well here's my new chapter. Please review and tell me how I'm doing on this story. Thanks love y'all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Unseen Force - Young Justice **

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: Happy New Year's everybody. So this is my late Christmas present to all of you, A new chapter. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice**

They had been searching for hours. It was now Three o'clock in the morning, and they still hadn't found a clue as to where Robin was. No sign, no evidence: all that was found was his crushed com unit. Batman called it a night after going back down the docks and finding nothing. As the Batmobil drove into the Batcave, Alfred met them at the entrance. Batman removed his cowl, the others following his lead. Alfred noticed the lack of noise coming from the group. He soon found the reason.

"Master Bruce, where is Master Dick?" he asked.

"I don't know Alfred." Bruce signed. "We spent all night looking for him and all we found was his com unit." He sat at the computer and started to type furiously. He soon had the security videos for that night. "Watch for anything that might suggest why Dick went missing." The video started playing; Bane had just arrived at the scene. Bane ordered something to his men. Five minutes later the Batfamily, minus Robin, arrived. They attached; Batman and Nightwing going after Bane, Red Robin and Renegade handling the men, and Red Hood defusing the bomb. Red Robin and Renegade were almost finished with the men, when more men, dressed in black and orange jump suits, piled out of the shadows. Batman shouted at Jason to call Robin. Robin arrived five minutes later. (All eyes were now watching the bird.) He went to go help Red Robin and Renegade with the men. They were soon taken care of. Red Robin went over to Red Hood to help defuse the bomb and Renegade went to go help take down Bane. They saw some movements in the shadows that they hadn't caught before. It seemed that Robin had seen it too. The figure disappeared behind the building, Robin running after it. Red Hood and Red Robin had just defused the bomb, when Bane brought out his laser gun and fired.

The video ended. It was silent until Terry broke it. "Right before Bane fired the laser gun; I saw a small flare like thing behind the building that Robin disappeared behind."

"Also the mysterious figure in the shadows, that Dickie went after. Maybe Bane and whoever that was, are working together. If so, what was their goal?" Jason concluded.

"I don't know Jason. Just keep your eye out for anything in the meantime. That goes for all of you." Bruce turned to his children. "Now I believe its bed time. We'll continue the search for Dick tomorrow. Now off to bed, all of you."

(The next day)

Alfred drove Damian to school the next morning. His friends surrounded him, talking about the new video game that they had just gotten or something like that. His mind was not on school the whole day. All he could think about was Dick and hoping that he was ok. The last bell rang, finally. Damian rushed out of his classroom and ran towards his locker. His books in backpack, and a little chat with his friends, and he was ready to leave. He slammed the door closed and rushed out the front doors... and ran straight into Artemis and Barbra.

"OW. Watch were your go... oh hey Damian. What's the rush?" Artemis was helped up off the ground. Damian also helped pick up Barbra's books.

"I just need to get home soon, that's all. Well there's Alfred. Bye." Damian ran off without another word. There was a black limo outside the black iron gates of the school. Damian quickly got in the back seat. He was quiet the whole way home. He couldn't get the thoughts of Dick being hurt or worse out of his mind. 'Is Dick ok? Is he even alive? NO I'm not going to think like that.' Damian shook his head to clear his thoughts. Soon they were driving up to Wayne Manor. Damian rushed to the old grandfather clock in Bruce's study. Rushing down the steps, Damian saw all of his older brothers and father at the computer.

"Find anything?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Bruce shook his head. He and the older boys had been searching ever since they had gotten home. "There's nothing. No evidence or clues we could use. Our best bet is to search all of Gotham until we find him." He turned to his sons. "Split up and find him." There they went, searching through Gotham, looking for their lost little bird.


	6. Chapter 6

H-Hey everyone *ducks behind the couch* I am so sorry about not updating sooner. School's gotten in the way and I'm doing a beauty pageant at my school, so yeah that's been taking up most of my time. Ok enough of that; let's get started with the story.

It had been a month. A month since anyone had seen their little bird. Wayne mansion had grown darker somehow. It was like the light had been sucked out and disappeared from their lives. Well that is kind of accurate than anything else; the joy _had_ disappeared in an instant.

Bruce had grown colder. He ran his company from his office and never left the house except for batman business. Every night they searched, looking for their lost little bird. They didn't know if he was hurt or if he was alright. They had tried to keep their thoughts positive, but even then, some negative thoughts invaded their minds.

The news about Dick's kidnapping had been released to the media about three weeks ago. Reporters had been coming and going, cops asking many questions. Bruce had come up with the cover story; Dick had been at a friend's house when he had called him at eight o'clock, to come home. He had never made it back. Barbra, Bette, Artemis, and John had been brought in for questioning. They told the police that they had been working on a project when Dick got a call, and then he said had to go home. Barbra said that she watched him walk 'till he disappeared around the corner.

That night, the bat-family was on a normal patrol. Tonight was a slow night. There were only a couple of band robberies, a break-in at an apartment, and three attempt muggings. They were about to head home, when Batman received an alarm for a break-in at Wayne enterprises with an unknown villain. With the others following him, Batman headed towards Wayne enterprises.

Soon they were at the building. The guards had been all knocked out, but they noticed that none were dead. The doors were blown in, the device already stolen. Near the roof, the guards hurried after the thief. Hiding in the shadows, the thief waited for the guards to run past him. After they were gone, he dropped down, still hidden by the shadows, and ran the opposite direction. Before he could get far, two figures stepped in front of him. The thief slid to a stop. Turning around, he tried to go the other way, but other figures stepped in front of him. He was surrounded on both sides; Batman and Nightwing in front of him, and Red Hood, Red Robin, and Renegade behind him.

The thief ran to the side, flipping over the railing, and onto a nearby roof. They chased after him, until he ran out of roof. The thief turned to face them, the shadows leaving and covering the thief into the light.

The family was shocked were shocked still. The ebony, spiky hair, the mask, and the figure were all _so_ _very_ familiar. They knew who he was. It was Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Well I kind of updated on time. It wasn't as long as last time thankfully. Well I did the pageant but I didn't win anything, but I've had people tell me I was beautiful all the time. (I'm really getting sick of it.) Ok enough of my rambling; let's get on with the story.**

* * *

It was Robin; no longer in his Robin uniform, but in a black and orange shirt with a chest plate, a silver belt, and black pants with black combat boots. His usual black mask was slightly different; there were small spikes on the sides. (**The same outfit as the one on teen titans**)

"Robin! What the hell are you doing?" Red Robin yelled while walking forwards toward him. He didn't get far as Robin threw a slade-a-rang **(made this up)** at his feet.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Nightwing yelled at him. They moved towards him but Robin pointed the blaster that he had stolen at them. They froze. Batman knew what it could do (because he made it) and it was not good. The blaster heated up, Batman now wondering if Robin would actually fire it, at the last minute, Robin lowered the blaster to the floor so it hit at the base of the bridge. The bridge blew, sending debris everywhere. When they looked back up, they could see the fading outline of Robin behind the fire.

(Time skip)

After they put out the fire, the batfamily drove back to the batcave. Batman was looking through files, searching for the ones about Slade. There were only a few sightings of this mask vigilantly. He had a couple of files on him, but not as many as he would have liked. Alfred had come down with hot chocolate and cookies, though when he saw their faces, he put the tray he was carrying and headed back up to the manor. He didn't have to ask questions on how the night went, their faces said it all.

Bruce sent the boys to bed early; they still had work and school, even though all of them knew they weren't going to get much sleep that night. All their thoughts were on their little brother or son. Robin, the bright, hyper, and always cheerful boy; he always acted so innocent, but they knew he had gone through more pain, physical and emotional, than any kid should have to go through.

* * *

**Well that was shorter than I thought. Tell me how I did. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Unseen Force Ch. 8 young justice fanfiction

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with the end of school and graduation stuff, so yeah. But now I'm finally updating. Yay! **

**I don't own Young justice.**

* * *

The next day during school, Damian couldn't concentrate on his school work. He couldn't keep his mind off the information they had found out about Dick.

"Mr. Wayne, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention in my class. This information will be on next week's test." One of the teachers, who nobody liked, said to him sternly from the front of the room. Damian jerked his head up.

"Sorry Mr. Light. I'll try harder to pay attention."

"Make sure that you do." Mr. Light turned back towards the board. "Now, the Civil War was one of the most gruesome wars for America. It was…" He was cut off again by the knocking on the door. "Come in."

"I need to see Damian Wayne." A tall man, dressed in a fine black suit, walked into the room. It was the principle.

"Of course, Damian the homework for tonight is to read Ch. 5 – The Beginning of the Civil War, also to answer the questions on pg. 64." Damian nodded his head at the teacher. With his books packed, Damian followed the principle to the office. When they arrived at the office, Damian saw his three brothers waiting for him. Jason was flirting with the secretary, even though she was way older than him, and what Damian found disturbing was that she flirted right back. Anyway back to the story, Terry, Jason, and Tim turned at the sound of the door opening. The principle nodded at Terry, who nodded back.

Terry motioned for the younger boys to follow him. They walked towards the front doors without a word. A black limo drove up to the black iron gates at the front of the school. As soon as they were in the car and driving, Damian broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"To the cave. Bruce found a lead. We're going to go check it out." Terry answered.

"What's the lead?" asked Tim. He hadn't been told any more than Damian.

"Bruce went back to the building Dick first robbed." Jason said, his voice strained "He found a note left behind. It looks like Dick's handwriting. There was also a little dried bllod on it. Bruce is waiting in the cave for the results."

"What did the note say?" asked Damian. He was nervous to find what the note said. It was silent in the car for a few minutes before Jason spoke up.

"It said 'Help'."

"Nothing else?" Tim asked.

"Nope. Nothing." The car pulled up to Wayne Manor. The boys jumped out and ran towards the Batcave. There sat Bruce dressed as Batman, minus the cowl, in front of the Bat-computer. The results were almost complete. Bruce looked up as he heard his sons coming down the stairs. The results were complete when they got to the computer. They all crowded around to see the sesults.

The results came up as positive.

* * *

**So how did I do? Was it good or not. Let me know! :) R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

Young justice – Unseen Force Ch. 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

"Speaking" _"com. link."_ 'Thinking'

**Normal POV**

The blood on the note _was_ Richard Grayson's. Anger flooded each of their minds. They were seriously going to hurt the person who thought it was a good idea to mess with their little brother. Part of Bruce's anger was directed at himself. _How could he let this happen to his son?_ _He was such a bad father._ Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his sons, determination shining in all of their eyes. Now Bruce knew why he took them in and put up with everything they did.

"So what are we going to do now?" Damian asked. Before Bruce could answer, the Bat-wave went off, at the same time as Bruce's cell phone. Terry checked the computer while Bruce answered is cell. They all narrowed their eyes at the information given to them, eyes filled with hatred and determination.

Quickly, they all got dressed in their uniforms, ready for any order Bruce gave them. "There's been a break-in at Wayne Enterprises. Let's go." Bruce, now Batman, Jason, now Red Hood, And Damian, now Renegade, all went to the Bat-Mobil. Terry, now Nightwing and Tim, now Red Robin, followed after them in their own motorcycles.

-Robin's POV-Line Break-Robin's POV-

_**BOOM!**_ An explosion threw the doors to the farther side of the room. In walked a young boy, wearing the orange and black uniform. Walking into the room, it was basically empty except for the blaster floating in the middle of the room; he went to go grab it, when a bat-a-rang went past his hand. '_No! Please don't let it be them_. _I don't want to do this anymore!'_ Robin thought as he turned his back to the blaster, facing the other Bats. In the doorway, stood batman, glare full of hatred, but robin could tell it wasn't directed at him. Robin stood frozen, facing his family. Suddenly he was running. Away from his family. Away from the help he wanted. The bat-family quickly followed.

_"Robin! Go back and steal the blaster." _Slade said from the com. link that was in Robin's ear. "The device was to heavily guarded. I'm going to have to steal it another t..." "_NO. Go back or else." _Slade interrupted him. He slid to a stop on top of the roof, facing away from the WAYNE sign.

"Robin! Dude what the hell is going on? Look we just want to talk." Terry yelled. Robin rushed towards them with a loud war like cry. He kicked at them, no particular target. They scattered to avoid the kick. They faced towards Robin, all with a weapon in hand. Robin had his own Escrima Sticks, with the electricity turned on. They stood there, facing off, when a helicopter suddenly appeared from behind Robin. A ladder was thrown down, low enough for him to grab it. Holding on tight, the copter lifted and flew away from the building. Before it could get too far, Batman threw a small tracker at the bottom of the copter. When it hit, it turned its cloaking on, to where it was invisible to the naked eye. The bat-family watched as the helicopter flew away, out of site. Wordlessly they all headed back to the bat-cave.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal POV

When Richard Grayson got back to the hide-out that he was being kept prisoner in, the first thing he did was take the tracker, the one he saw Batman throw, off the helicopter and hid it in his belt. He didn't want Slade finding it and having them move, again. He went from the hanger and into the main room. Wintergreen met him going through the hallway, he nodded at the man. Wintergreen had been the kindest to him ever since his capture. He had healed his wounds he got from training, or just making sure he had food.

Robin met Slade in the main room. Slade was in his big chair at the top of the small set of stairs. He didn't turn to look at Robin. He was watching clips from Robin's mission, a smirk plainly plastered on his face, even though he wore a mask. It was silent for many moments, both saying nothing.

"I expected more, apprentice. Obviously we will have to up your training more. Tomorrow morning at 6 0o'clock sharp, I want you in the training room, ready for a full day training session or until I _make you drop. _You're dismissed_._" How he said those three words with that much power made Robin shudder at the thought. He nodded at Slade, showing he understood. He wanted out of here so badly but was afraid of what would happen to his family if he even tried to escape.

He hurried down the hallway towards his 'room', if he could even call it that. He barley spent any time in there, what with all his 'training' and missions Slade planted on him. He soon reached a part in the wall. He took off one of his gloves and placed his hand in special spot, a finger scanner scanning his hand. The wall opened to reveal a small room, nothing important in it. There was a cot in the corner of the room, the sheet neatly made, curtsy of Wintergreen. A closet to the left, with a few of his apprentice uniforms and night clothing, could be seen. No windows were in the room. The door closed behind him automatically, a click signaling the door was locked.

Dick, he took off his mask, he didn't need it in here, slowly made his way towards the cot. Falling on it in, messing up the sheet on the cot, he sighed. Seeing his family, their faces when they finally knew who he was, it hurt him. He knew he would most likely not be able to be a hero after this, if he ever got out of here that is. Taking off his uniform and switching it for his night clothes, he sighed again.

He missed his family so much. He missed coming home after school, smelling Alfred's cooking, hearing Tim and Damian fighting upstairs, being patted on his head by Jason as he walked by, having Terry help him on his math when he needed it, seeing Bruce and everyone else at dinner, having a great time. He missed it all. He wanted his old life back. He didn't want to stay here anymore. He just wanted to be hugged by his family.

The bat-family made their way towards the bat-computer. Bruce, he had his cowl down, typed quickly. Hopefully Deathstroke hadn't noticed it, and it was still on. The bat kids huddled together around the computer, waiting for the results once again. They looked up at the sound of Alfred's footsteps, to see the old butler had a very worried look on his face.

"Master Bruce, I think it would be wise to have a look at this." Bruce took the flash drive from the man, and plugged it into the computer. A picture popped up, the picture being that of millions of blood cells. "Alfred what are we looking at?" Bruce asked the older man.

"Blood cells of Master Timothy, when he was hurt on patrol the other night. I had accidentally put his in the computer instead of Master Dick's when you asked me to examine it, and I found this." Alfred enlarged the picture, showing everyone the single blood cells, all with microscopic bugs attached to each cell.

**Wow has to be the longest chapter yet. Well I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Read and review please. I would really appreciate any ideas for the next few chapters. Oh and I don't own young justice. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.

* * *

"So with the probes inside of us, Deathstroke can kill us any time he wants to…"Tim said.

"…unless Dick does whatever he says." finished Terry. The bat-family was again crowded in front of the bat-computer, discussing the new information they had attained. It had been a few hours since Alfred's discovery. "But how was Deathstroke able to get the probes inside of us in the first place?"

"I think I know." Damian pulled up the video feed from the night that Dick went missing. He fast forward to right where they got hit with the lasers. "There." He pointed at the screen. "That must have been when he got the probes inside of us. It's the only possible moment." Damian explained.

"Now that we know that," Jason started, "That still doesn't explain where they're hiding. How are we going to find birdy? Any tracker that we might have been able to get on him, Deathstroke probably destroyed or tampered with."

"He's right. There's nothing more we can do. We're out of options."

"Actually it's not. I managed to get a tracker on the helicopter tonight." Bruce turned back to the computer. "I've been watching it all night. We'll check it out tomorrow. Right now I want all of you to go to bed." They all headed up to the manor without question.

* * *

The next morning was a tough one. Everyone was ready to find their little brother, so a lot of sleep was not an option. The day went by slow for the Wayne family. Work and school seemed to drag along at a turtle's pace. Everyone was on edge.

That night, just before they were about to go on patrol, the video feed on the computer got an incoming message. Making sure that they all had their masks on, Batman hit the answer button. Up on the screen now was none other than Deathstroke himself. Behind him, to the right, stood Dick in his apprentice uniform. His hair was even messier than normal. He stood slightly the side, trying not to be seen. Deathstroke smirked behind his mask, but the others could tell that he was smirking at them. Batman glared at him, a daddybats glare. Deathstroke chuckled a little.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet face to face, Batman."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I know its short, but please review. I would really like some reviews. Plus I need Ideas. ROBIN NEEDS TO BE SAVED! thanks for those who have reviewed so far. R&R!**


End file.
